Let It Go
is a song from the 2013 Disney movie Frozen. It is sung by Elsa. __TOC__ Official Multilanguage Arabic . Bulgarian Блести снега, озарява нощта Недокоснат от света В самотно и бяло кралство аз кралица съм сега Приглася вятърът на моята душа Бурята е в мен, не мога да я спра Помни сега, бъди добра Всичко друго остава след това На чувствата не ставай роб И знам защо Слагам край, слагам край Не мога да продължа Слагам край, слагам край И затварям тази врата Късно е. Няма как да спра Викам бурята Владея студа и не се боя Отгоре вече виждам възможности безброй А страхът не ме погубва Знам, изборът е мой Приключва миналото тук със нова сила, с мощен дух За тази волна свобода мечтах Слагам край, слагам край Към небето сега летя Слагам край, слагам край В очите без сълза Тук стоя. Не ще се спра Викам бурята Мощта ми с въздуха лети и няма край Душата ми се влива в лъскавия, леден рай Кристална мисъл в миг пронизва моя ден Ще спра да бъда аз на миналото в плен Слагам край, слагам край Ново утро изгрява в мен Слагам край, слагам край И чувствам се добре Тук стоя. Няма как да спра Викам бурята Владея студа и не се боя Cantonese . Catalan La neu, de nit, té un to més bonic No hi ha traces, tot és blanc D’un regne aïllat del món, En sóc reina aquest instant El vent fereix la nit per dins la tempestat He acabat fugint tot i que he lluitat. Po els vull a dins, no els vull aquí Porta’t molt bé, sempre em deia a mi Desat no ho pot saber ningú Ja ho sap algú Vol volar, deixa-ho anar Ni puc ni el vull amagar. Vol volar, deixa-ho anar Ja tan és, ja tan me fa És igual el que puguin dir Deixa el vent cridar El fred no m’ha fet mai cap mal a mi És curiós com la distància Ho fa tot molt petit I les pors que em dominaven Per sempre han fugit Ara veuré el que puc fer Quins límits jo superaré Ni el bé ni el mal són per mi Per fi! Vol volar, deixa-ho anar Sóc part de la neu i el vent Vol volar, deixa-ho anar Ja he fet fora aquest turment Sóc aquí, i no em mouran Deixa el vent cridar Tinc un poder que va dels cims fins els averns De la meva ànima en surten gels que ni comprenc I un pensament sorgeix com un gran dard gelat No penso tornar mai, això ja és el passat Vol volar, deixa-ho anar I com l’alba jo creixeré Vol volar, deixa-ho anar Ja no em portaré bé Sóc aquí, s’alça un nou matí Deixa el vent cridar El fred no m’ha fet mai cap mal a mi! Croatian Tu svud' je snijeg i sav bijeli je brijeg Samo moj je vidljiv trag Tih, osamljen, hladan prostor Nikome baš nije drag A vjetar vije k'o u meni mećava Obuzdati je ne znam ja Ne vjeruj im, sve taji ti Radi to što od tebe traže svi Ne osjećaj, ne oktrivaj Tom sad je kraj Puštam sve, puštam sve Jer sad je već krajnji čas Puštam sve, puštam sve Nek' se čuje i moj glas Nevažni su zli jezici Nek' se bijeli sve Jer snijeg meni nikad ne dosadi Čim gledaš izdaleka Već su brige manje tad I sav strah što me je stez'o Više ne dira me sad A saznat ću još ovu noć Dokuda seže moja moć Bez zabrana jer slobodna Sam ja! Puštam sve, puštam sve I postajem vjetra dah Puštam sve, puštam sve Jer napušta me strah Došla sam da ostanem Nek' se bijeli sve Tu moja moć je našla put kroz leden zrak I lako podiže se snježni dvorac na moj znak A zakletva se rađa sad u srcu mom Da neću vratit' se, jer ovo je moj dom Puštam sve, puštam sve K'o da lebdim već iznad tla Puštam sve, puštam sve Jer svoja sad sam ja Sviće dan, svud' su snjegovi Nek' se bijeli sve Jer snijeg meni nikad ne dosadi Czech Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Danish Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Dutch Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! English The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Let it go! Let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go! Let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky Let it go! Let it go You'll never see me cry Here I stand, and here I'll stay Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, the past is in the past Let it go! Let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go! Let it go That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway Estonian Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Finnish Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Flemish Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! French L'hiver s'installe doucement dans la nuit La neige est reine à son tour Un royaume de solitude Ma place est là pour toujours Le vent qui hurle en moi ne pense plus à demain Il est bien trop fort, j'ai lutté, en vain Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas Fais attention, le secret survivra Pas d'états d'âme, pas de tourments De sentiments Libérée, délivrée Je ne mentirai plus jamais Libérée, délivrée C'est décidé, je m'en vais J'ai laissé mon enfance en été Perdue dans l'hiver Le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté Quand on prend de la hauteur Tout semble insignifiant La tristesse, l'angoisse et la peur M'ont quittées depuis longtemps Je veux voir ce que je peux faire De cette magie pleine de mystères Le bien, le mal, je dis tan pis, tan pis Libérée, délivrée Les étoiles me tendent les bras Libérée, délivrée Non, je ne pleure pas Me voilà, oui, je suis là Perdue dans l'hiver Mon pouvoir vient du ciel et envahit l'espace Mon âme s'exprime en dessinant et sculptant dans la glace Et mes pensées sont des fleurs de cristal gelées. Je ne reviendrai pas, le passé est passé Libérée, délivrée Désormais plus rien ne m'arrête Libérée, délivrée Plus de princesse parfaite Je suis là, comme je l'ai rêvé Perdue dans l'hiver Le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté. German Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Greek Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Hebrew Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Hindi Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Hungarian Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Icelandic Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Indonesian Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Italian La neve che cade sopra di me Copre tutto col suo oblio In questo remoto regno La regina sono io Ormai la tempesta nel mio cuore irrompe già Non la fermerà la mia volontà Ho conservato ogni bugia Per il mondo la colpa è solo mia Così non va, non sentirò Un altro no D'ora in poi lascerò Che il cuore mi guidi un po' Scorderò quel che so E da oggi cambierò Resto qui, non andrò più via Sono sola ormai Da oggi il freddo è casa mia A volte è un bene Poter scappare un po' Può sembrare un salto enorme Ma io l'affronterò Non è un difetto, è una virtù E non la fermerò mai più Nessun ostacolo per me Perché D'ora in poi troverò La mia vera identità E vivrò, sì, vivrò Per sempre in libertà Se è qui, il posto mio Io lo scoprirò Il mio potere si diffonde intorno a me Il ghiaccio aumenta e copre ogni cosa accanto a sé Un mio pensiero cristallizza la realtà Il resto è storia ormai che passa e se ne va Io lo so, sì, lo so Come il sole tramonterò Perché poi, perché poi All'alba sorgerò Ecco qua, la tempesta che Non si fermerà Da oggi il destino appartiene a me Japanese Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Korean Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Latvian Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Lithuanian Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Malay Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Mandarin Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Norwegian Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Polish Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Portuguese (BR) A neve branca brilhando no chão Sem pegadas pra seguir Um reino de isolamento E a rainha está aqui A tempestade vem chegando e já não sei Não consegui conter, bem que eu tentei Não podem vir, não podem ver Sempre a boa menina deve ser Encobrir, não sentir, nunca saberão Mas agora vão Livre estou, livre estou Não posso mais segurar Livre estou, livre estou Eu saí pra não voltar Não me importa o que vão falar Tempestade vem O frio não vai mesmo me incomodar De longe tudo muda Parece ser bem menor Os medos que me controlavam Não vejo ao meu redor É hora de experimentar Os meu limites vou testar A liberdade veio enfim Pra mim Livre estou, livre estou Com o céu e o vento andar Livre estou, livre estou Não vão me ver chorar Aqui estou eu e vou ficar Tempestade vem O meu poder envolve o ar e vai ao chão Da minha alma fluem fractais de gelo em profusão Um pensamento se transforma em cristais Não vou me arrepender do que ficou pra trás Livre estou, livre estou Como o sol vou me levantar Livre estou, livre estou A tempo de mudar Aqui estou eu, vendo a luz brilhar Tempestade vem O frio não vai mesmo me incomodar Portuguese (PT) A neve cobre a montanha esta noite, Mas os passos são só meus, Comigo só há solidão, Sou rainha destes céus Cá dentro a tempestade que estou a sentir Não a controlei, deixei-a sair Não vão entrar, não podem ver Sê a menina que tu tens de ser Esconder, conter ou saberão Mas foi em vão Já passou, já passou Não vivo mais com temor Já passou, já passou Fecha a porta por favor Tanto faz o que vão dizer Venha a tempestade O frio nunca me fará estremecer. Eu vejo que a distância Vai tudo suavizar E os medos de outros tempos Não me vão apanhar Ser livre assim é mesmo bom Ver os limites deste dom Sem regras sou feliz enfim Sou sim Já passou, já passou Este é mesmo o meu lugar Já passou, já passou Não irei mais chorar Estou aqui e vou ficar Venha a tempestade O meu poder agita o ar que entra no chão A minha alma brilha em espirais até mais não O pensamento tudo irá cristalizar O que passou, passou, p'ra trás não vou olhar Já passou, já passou Com o amanhã me vou erguer Já passou, já passou Menina não vou ser Este dia está a nascer Venha a tempestade O frio nunca me fará estremecer Romanian Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Russian Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Serbian Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Slovak Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Slovene Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Spanish (ES) La nieve brilla esta noche aquí más Ni una huella queda ya Soy la reina en un reino De aislamiento y soledad El viento aúlla y se cuela en mi interior Lo quise contener pero se escapó No dejes que sepan de ti Que no entren, siempre me dijo a mí No has de sentir, no han de saber ¿Ya qué más da? Suéltalo, suéltalo No lo puedo ya retener Suéltalo, suéltalo Ya no hay nada que perder Qué más da, ya se descubrió Déjalo escapar El frío a mí nunca me molestó Desde la distancia Qué pequeño todo es El temor que me aferraba No me va a hacer volver Soy libre y ahora intentaré Sobrepasar los límites Ya no hay más reglas para mí Por fin Suéltalo, suéltalo Qué el frío reine ya Suéltalo, suéltalo No volveré a llorar Aquí estoy, aquí estaré Déjalo escapar En las entrañas de la tierra puedo entrar Mi alma crece y hace espirales sin parar Y un pensamiento en mí surgió y cristalizó Ya no regresaré, el pasado ya pasó Suéltalo, suéltalo Subiré con el amanecer Suéltalo, suéltalo La farsa se acabó Qué la luz se haga otra vez Déjalo escapar El frío a mí nunca me molestó Spanish (LA) La nieve pinta la montaña hoy No hay huellas que seguir En la soledad un reino Y la reina vive en mi El viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior Una tempestad que de mi salió Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver, Buena chica tu siempre debes ser No has de abrir tu corazón ¡Pues ya se abrió! Libre soy, libre soy. No puedo ocultarlo más Libre soy, libre soy Libertad sin vuelta atrás Que más da, no me importa ya Gran tormenta habrá El frío es parte también de mi Mirando a la distancia, Pequeño todo es Y los miedos que me ataban Muy lejos los dejé Voy a probar que puedo hacer Sin limitar ni proceder Ni mal ni bien obedecer Jamás Libre soy, libre soy El viento me abrazará Libre soy, libre soy No me verán llorar Firme así, me quedo aquí Gran tormenta habrá Por viento y tierra mi poder florecerá Mi alma congelada en fragmentos romperá Ideas nuevas pronto cristalizaré No volveré jamás, no queda nada atrás Libre soy, libre soy Surgiré como le despertar Libre soy, Libre soy Se fue la chica ideal Firme asé, a la luz del sol Gran tormenta habrá El frío es parte también de mi Swedish Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Taiwanese Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Thai Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Turkish Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Ukrainian Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Vietnamese Coming soon! If you have the lyrics of this version of the song, don't hesitate to add them here! Category:Frozen Songs Category:Songs